kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Western Zhao Invasion Arc
Western Zhao Invasion Arc is the 18th story arc of the Kingdom manga. Summary Preparing the Campaign In order to capture Zhao in a fast way that preserves the resources of the Qin kingdom and does not allow other states like Chu to invade Qin, Shou Hei Kun and the tactical HQ decided to attack the City of Gyou, which lies close to the capital of Zhao. They devised a secret plan, and picked the Generals and Commanders with a good eye on their skills. Setting out As the army of 200,000 men sets out, general Kan Ki is announced as the general of the first army while the "mountain king" Yo Tan Wa is in charge of the second army. The third army is under the command of general Ou Sen, who is also the supreme commander. After the announcement, Shou Hei Kun tells Ou Sen that he is allowed to drop the plan to attack Gyou, how ever he sees fit. Heki is not really pleased with Ou Sen being the supreme commander because of his experience with being played by Ou Sen as his commander. Yet Ka Ryo Ten manages to calm him, by telling him, that even Ko Shou of the Qin's Six Great Generals had acknowledged the talent of Ou Sen. Shin finally decides to take up the glaive, that Great General Ou Ki left him. It is brought to him by Ei Sei and his personal guard. This slows down the march, since the soldiers of the Hi Shin Unit recognize their king and bow to him. During the march, they preserve their strength and arrive at the city of Kinan at the end of the night. The commanders are being called to a meeting and are being informed, that they will set out for Gyou and not march through the Region of Koku You. Any commander, which allows one of their squads to fall behind will be executed. Not only that, supplies for this invasion were hidden in Kinan while fake supplies were sent to Koku You to deceive hidden spies from Zhao.. Changing targets The Qin are marching as fast as possible along the Yellow River, while some mid and large sized cities of Zhao send soldiers in order to slow them down. Like this they hope, that the main army will be able to raise a counter against them. In the mean time, Ri Boku is trying to convince the King, that he would send his personal guards in order to block the Qin until his army will be there in order to fight them back. But the king refuses and draws troops from Gyou and other surrounding cities. Ou Sen was alarmed when he found out that Ordo and his Ordo Army will attack the eastern Zhao cities up to Seika city, where Shi Ba Shou resides. He set out with his army of 5000 men to stop the advance from Ordo. Retsubi Yo Tan Wa Army alongside the Hi Shin Unit was charged to take Retsubi, a Zhao city near the Yellow River and on the foothills of Taikou Ranges. Her army suffered casualties until Sou Tan and other tribal archers eliminate the Zhao archers and made the mountain tribe capture the gate and the walls. The tribes open the gate and let Hi Shin Unit finish the job. That night, Ou Sen was thinking about something, when he realized that the whole thing was a trap by Ri Boku and disappeared mysteriously. He went ahead to the city of Gyou, in order to figure out, if it would be possible to conquer it, or if they should abandon their target and their campaign. March on Gyou The Qin set out, with every last soldier they had and headed towards Gyou. After a short time, the Yo Tan Wa Army broke away, to intercept the attacking Kou Son Ryuu and his army. They managed to hold their advance. In the meantime Ou Sen surprised even his closest commanders, when he ordered them to make a sharp turn and attacked a small city on their way. He plundered all their supplies but gave order not to harm any of the citizens. He sent those citizens to the east, and since they had nothing left, they followed his orders and fled to the east, thankful, that the "Great General Ou Sen" had spared their lives. After this he attacked another small city, proceeding the same way, again with creating a lot of refugees, that headed to the east. He went on with this procedure, but he split his army in three parts, so that things would go faster, and a "current" of refugees would emerge from the small cities. As waves of refugees are arriving upon Gyou, Ou Sen had his forces encircle Gyou, making the other side deplete their food supplies, while his was near depletion. The move horrified Ri Boku. Deferring the Zhao attack forces As Ri Boku failed to secure Kantan's army to reinforce Zhao forces engaging Qin's, the encirclement of Gyou was complete. But Ou Sen has plans: First, have Kan Ki Army continue the siege and defeat any Zhao forces beside Ryouyou and Atsuyo forces, Second, have Yo Tan Wa Army and Heki Army have a fraction of Kan Ki's forces and siege Ryouyou's forces. Lastly, Shin's Hi Shin Unit, Ou Hon's Gyoku Hou Unit, and Mou Ten's Gaku Ka Unit alongside Ou Sen Army will attack the Atsuyo's Army. While Ri Boku sent Shun Sui Ju to lead Ryouyou while he lead the army of Atsuyo. Yotanwa started feint attacks on Kou Son Ryuu's Ryouyou force by sending In and Un Tribes then sending Feego Tribe to charge. Battle against Atsuyo/Anyang After dividing his forces, Ou Sen started the battle by organizing his forces. He put Ma Kou and A Kou upon center and right. leaving only Mou Ten 5,000 Gaku Ka Unit facing 30,000 Zhao Rigan troops led by Ki Sui and his Army. But Ma Kou has plans, he relieved Mou Ten with his Army after the former almost trapping Ki Sui's right hand man. While the right with Ba Nan Ji attacking Ma Kou in waves. But Ou Hon, disregarding orders, charged upon the attackers. Ou Sen later tasked Shin with killing Ki Sui with only 800 men. Shin arrived upin Ki Sui's base, but Mou Ten and others are attacking them. Ri Boku appeared behind Ma Kou and killed him. After doing it, Ri Boku retreats with Shin on their trail. Ma Kou Army starts to be disintegrating, when Shin met up with Mou Ten and plan to resurrect the Ma Kou Army. Mou Ten concocted a lie that Ma Kou survived the ambush to raise the army's flunking morale and regain lost momentum. Ki Sui was shocked at the outcome when Ma Kou Army regained their strength, putting Shin and Riku Sen on both sides repel Ki Sui and Ba Tei's forces and create rallying points. He gave Ma Kou's catchphrase to every Ma Kou soldiers, raising morale. Ba Tei attacked Shin's position just as Mou Ten expected. Shin and Kyou Kai led Ba Tei's force away and send Gaku Ka force to reinforce Riku Sen. Ki Sui charged on Mou Ten's and the right position. Later that night, Shin found Mou Ten lying among corpses and congratulated him. Ri Boku was notified that his tactic failed. That night, Mou Ten alongside Shin talks with Ma Kou Army commanders and the latter said that his tactic is never disobeyed. When a messenger arrives, telling that Mou Ten will be temporarily promoted to General to command the Ma Kou Army as he sees fit. The reason why Mou Ten was lying on the battlefield is when he fell of the horse. Shin was relieved on the left and commanded to return in the center. Second day passed with Mou Ten playing Ki Sui and Ba Tei in his hands. The right flank however, took it easy on that day, but Ou Sen decided the right to be his next move. On the second day, A Kou and Ou Hon set their forces to battle, Ba Nan Ji and his army at front, Chou Ga Ryuu's on back with 19,000 strong combined against A Kou's 19,000, Gaku Ei's army with 7,000 against Ou Hon's 4,500 Gyoku Hou Unit. Chou Ga Ryuu bluffed A Kou into sending his forces on his right, then turned to attack Gyoku Hou's position. Ba Nan Ji attacked A Kou, forcing him to send 8,000 of his men to assist Ou Hon. Hon got an idea and took Ban You, turning to running. They charged upon Ba Nan Ji's forces. A Ka Kin, 1000-Man Commander of the A Kou Army led his own forces alongside Ou Hon's attack on the flanks. Chou Ga Ryuu divides his forces to chase Gyoku Hou and sent 1,000 men to chase Ou Hon's attack. A Ka Kin charged along the latter and Ou Hon sent 30 of his men to help him. Later that night, Ou Hon returns to the lines being praised when they cripple Ba Nan Ji beyond fighting shape. At the center, Shin was frustrated of their failure and inaction in the center when they found out that their supplies was running out. The 3rd day was seen when Gyou Un, Rin Shou Jou's apprentice was entering the scene on A Kou and Gyoku Hou's position. He alongside Chou Ga Ryuu started an attack at Akou's front, along his prophecy of their dying master. Ou Hon tried to help A Kou when they were trapped. Ban You was trapped and near death when Shin arrived. Battle of Ryouyou/Liaoyang Meanwhile, Zhao and Yo Tan Wa Army alongside Heki Army, fought Shun Sui Ju and Kou Son Ryuu when the former decided to taunt Yo Tan Wa by killing several mountain men and ordering a retreat. They went to Ryouyou, but was shocked when they encountered Quanrong people, whose ancestors made Zhou Kingdom fall to their knees, prepared for face them. She initially commanded Shunmen, but was repulsed. Then commanded the Mera and Feego tribes to capture a hill, then rained arrows upon Quan Rong troops. In the meantime general Heki was ordered to set up a defense line and fight back. The day ends with both sides retreating. Yo Tan Wa rebuffed the Feego King's joke. 3rd day began of Rozo estimating Yo Tan Wa Army's strengths and weaknesses, Mera, Feego, Ba Jio's, and Yo Tan Wa's men are men strong, taking some of their men in battle. But Shun Sui Ju has a plan, involving attacking Heki Army themselves, which was burning Heki Army's supplies. Later, Heki was shocked when half their supplies got burnt. Yo Tan Wa offered her share, but he declined. He later charged at Quanrong ranks, but sustained casualties. And all his runners intended to request Kan Ki Army supplies died when ambushed by spare Zhao troop positions. Gyou/Ye Kan Ki Army was tasked to besiege Gyou and repel any Zhao force that come their way. Ring Yoku, Rai Do and his Rai Do Clan, Koku Ou and her force, Zenou and his Zenou Clan, and Kan Ki himself was being attacked by any Zhao force that tried to relieve Gyou and destroy the Qin invaders. Later that night, as Gyou was starving, Kan Ki is eating Ma Ron's cooked horse cheeks with Ogiko, when Rai Do and Koku Ou arrived and sees Ring Yoku snoring, the latter being stretched too thin that day. They talked about what Ou Sen thinks about losing Ma Kou. Characters introduced Notes * The Hi Shin Unit is allowed to 'set out' from the capital Kanyou * Shin decides to take up Ou Ki's Glaive * Ou Sen was aknowledged by Ko Shou *Rin Shou Jo makes his official appearance Trivia * The main target of this campaign is the City of Gyou in the inner Zhao * The Qin attack with 3 armies with Ou Sen as the supreme commander ** 1st army: Kan Ki Army ** 2nd army: Yo Tan Wa Army ** 3rd army: Ou Sen Army * Ou Sen is allowed to drop the plan to attack Gyou as he sees fit. But he never dropped the idea, instead used his form of psychological warfare by using refugees. * Yo Tan Wa started the attack upon Zhao forces under Kou Son Ryuu. Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Zhao Category:Qin